Once Upon Smallville a Time: Book One
by ocnarf
Summary: As we know the curse has reached other lands, one in particular is affected, may Clark and his friends back home. Special appearance of Batman, and Green Lantern Constantine.
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon a Time Smallville: Book One, is the title, is the best thing I could think of.

Note: I will continue with the mystery of storybook, but for now I want to make a good series, I wanted to take the opportunity to combine Smallville and Once Upon a Time.

Smallville I've seen everything from start to finish and I see Once Upon a Time, so I wanted to do something special. For fans of John Constantine, Batman and Green Lantern, I will include their film versions making it suitable for two series where the characters are flesh and blood, is not it?

I'm going to do something, you tell me which character you want to appear in this book and it may be of Once Upon a Time, Smallville or even Marvel (since Disney now owns Marvel's like Once Upon a Time) may take any .

My respects to the actor of the Dark Knight's Joker, because even dead received many awards and was the best Joker of all.

Prologue: the strange mist.

Clark Kent was in the fortress of solitude, and had become Superman and Darkseid banished to Earth, now practicing his lessons and Horu Klukor-Kanu (martial arts krypton, smallville version is as good as Green Arrow in hand to hand combat), with rocks of ice, thinking of what happened now was dating Lois, superheroes were not persecuted by the followers of Darkseid and its leaders were arrested. Luthor was an issue that had already been used, and people seemed to accept it as more like Superman Blue Blur.

Nothing could ruin this moment, but the voice of his father Jor El in the fortress.

"Kal El, a new power or strange anomaly is coming to our dimension"

"Is it a trick of Brainiac or Zod?". I ask Superman concerned, it appears that the alien mysteries followed him at all times.

"You can identify this anomaly, though it resembles interdimensional portal." Thought-Clark, Darkseid not give up, then with her battle with Zod largest they had accidentally opened a dimensional portal through which Darkseid could happen .

"There is a threat of Apokolips my son, this is the work of something new and is expanding, you may have side effects"

"Side Effects Like what?"

"Possibly be transported to a different world or memory loss, Kal remember Kryptonian mental disciplines that teach you?"

"If, Torquasm Vo and Rao, one to read the movements in battle and to avoid mental attacks and other mind-reading and using pressure points of the body."

Superman was silent when he saw that the fortress of solitude and and faded dark purple haze covered the entire universe, Chloe Sullivan watched his window in Kansas as well as Lois Lane who watched from atop the Daily Planet and Lex Luthor in your building .

Clark, Lois and Lex thought about this and said at the same time.

"What the hell is this?"

While this was happening a being of green and white felt hood unrest.

"What happens the universe itself?, I feel the work of a multiverse mystical force of another alien, but I can not interfere with planes outside mine. Padre, if you hear me slows this event"

At one place a man in a white suit and blond hair also felt, riots and was concerned about this issue, but for different reasons.

"Curse the Dark, this universe would be mine in time, fortunately this curse affects us but the guardians cosmic domains and interfere with our plans, and John Constantine is beyond me"

On the planet Oa.

The guardians of the universe looked and felt him riot after Parallax matter what was presented.

"We will have to mobilize the Green Lantern Corps ..."., Did not end because the curse came, Hal Jordan and prepared their rings Kilowoog the willpower left to fight.

But were aspirated.

In a dark city, Batman and Bane fighting.

"The dream of Ras al Ghul is real ... and." Batman and Bane-both interrupted their battle to see a mist come from heaven, humans were both very smart and bright but found no answer.

Batman was prepared whatever this fog threatened their city but the last thing he saw was a mist.

In Arkham, a man was laughing and grinning madly.

"Haha ... looks like fun"

The Spectrum watched the situation by the mysterious Phantom, Lucifer Morning Star, Michael the Archangel and Sky Chief of this universe.

"This is inexcusable, someone attacked our domain without authorization ..."

"I know brother, but for now we must wait and see what happens"

"Even Oa was affected, it will be another problem for Living Tribunal"

"No, I know well and I can assure the court that there is no trace"

While the most powerful beings in this universe spoke something strange happened.

Clark Kent opened his eyes and looked to see was in a strange town, similar in appearance to Smallville with the lack of continuous sunshine and farms from Kansas, I noticed that there was more snow and cold on this side of the world, does the Portal simply transported to a world of people?. He wondered if he was on Earth 2 where Ultraman was a dictator before being redeemed, not otherwise townspeople had already taken kryptonite to affect you, but now that lead fibers implanted in his suit may not feel the effects.

Was prepared to fly but only 5 feet off the ground fell on the floor, this was strange even if this dimension magical power coming from sunlight, well before doing anything Clark had to investigate this place and find your friends missing.

Probo to see if his speed was intact, for luck could run very fast but I notice that it was somewhat less rapid than before, yet it was as fast as a car and began to see the city, if Bart was here may have the same effect it would be fun to make fun of his first slowly, strength, speed and endurance were apparently diminished but intact.

The town was a big deal but not as much as Metropolis or Star City, a forest around him, if he could move at the speed of light could make this in a second, as it was the first time I went through these things, given its long experience strange things in Smallville this was nothing new.

There was a clock tower, a library, a cafeteria, a town hall, he saw a sign that said "Welcome to StoryBook, Maine"

It's the first time I heard a name like that, but then thought Maine.

"Well, I'm near Boston, that's something, there will be four hours away by road, you may need to use my mental defenses, if Jor He said ..."., Suddenly hayo a solution, if Fortress Solitude was transported here then it could go to Antarctica and Jor El could reverse the problem, if I could make time travel and space to transport a person or Clark Luthor back to Earth 2 also might work.

"Well here I go."-Was launched at high speed to get out of town and looked like a human projectile, but unfortunately hit a glass ceiling and came back but going in reverse shot back, Clark hit a car and hit drive with the windshield, was injured and bleeding.

Now I could see a kind of flash azulo field surrounding the village.

Still bleeding, Clark looked.

He had crystals in his blue suit jacket and shook the windows, thanks to its advanced Krypton suffered no side effects but its powers have decreased and there was regenerated, was painful. Clark stumbled when walking and being on the ground, The Man of Steel was asked.

"Where the hell am I?".


	2. Chapter 2

Once Upon Smallville a Time: Book One

Chapter 1: The Kryptonian and Dark Wizard.

In the Enchanted Forest, a place where creatures of fairy tales live in truth, a quiet, had its heroes and its villains or criminals as they were called in this place, a fortress of ice had appeared near the Rumpelstiltskin castle.

A girl with black hair in dress and eyes was watching as her protector Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark a magical being very powerful, the place looked intrigued.

"This place is very cold and lonely, Rumpel"

"Fear not Bella, I just want to take a look." - Rumpelstiltskin fascinated by this strange place, had a lot of experience traveling to other realms and wanted to inspect everything.

Bella looked seems that men are all the same, if they put something face become obsessed to the point of boredom.

"It's not obsession, intrigue Bella and if only I read your mind"

Suddenly Bella sat on a rock and suddenly a voice came. An image of a blond man with blue eyes and steady gaze in white suit with an "S" on his chest appeared black.

"Hello, strangers, fear not.'m Jor El on the planet Krypton, a thousand years ago died terrestrial"

Bella, I was somewhat startled by the voice instead Rumpelstiltskin was increasingly fascinated.

"Oh thank you for introduce, my name is Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark, and this is my protected Bella"

"It is a pleasure Rumpelstiltskin and Bella, tell me this is the planet Earth?"

Both were surprised at such a question, since they were still unaware of the earth, shook their heads.

"But you're human." Cried the voice of Jor El to see Bella. - "Humans are the planet Earth."-Then pointed to Rumpel. - "Me instead you're unknown, although my great power sensors detect in you, are you a human target? "

"No, really am a being that dominates Dark dark magic, darkness comes to affect users that is why I am so physically, although I can return to my human form whenever"

"I understand, I have seen the magic before and even challenged the reason for the learning of my people, I know it exists. Say, Rumpelstiltskin, Where Am I My son Kal El, where is he?"

"These magic on Earth or in the Enchanted Forest, as your son, I do not know nor have I seen"

"Rumpelstiltskin, could you tell me about this Earth with magic?"

Bella, saw this and saw Rumpel made his gesture towards worn when a deal.

"Ah, everything has a price, what you offer in return, lord of ice?"

Bella, hoping that Jor El did not yield but was amazed with what I would say.

"Rumpelstiltskin Okay, how about an exchange of information. You tell me what you know about this world to find my son and I will give you the full range of knowledge, evidence and dozens of worlds military that is in the 28 galaxies known to the ancient empire Kryptonian ".

Rumpel, seemed satisfied with this deal and proceeded to explain its history, its world and its inhabitants, after that Jor El speak.

"A deal is a deal, get ready Rumpelstiltskin".

The dark wizard stood firm, a light covered him and several symbols appeared before the Dark.

Rumpel, fell down was exhausting (given his Kryptonian origin) but thanks to his enormous magical power could be maintained.

Belle feared the worst, but the dark wizard rose somewhat dizzy.

"So, we both have lost children to seek Jor El and both have plans to meet them, both possess immense knowledge of our respective worlds, I am happy to find someone with similar goals to mine"

"I ask a favor, if it were the case that sets the curse of which I spoke and you find enough to my son."-A crystal left a console ice. - "Give this in return I'll help you Regina to stop this you told me about in your head, please tell you. "

Regina, was necessary for his plans but thought the dark wizard is also true that might betray him and that girl was dangerous, had to provide this, knew from their visions of a savior who would stop the evil queen, but the visions were always confusing, and if this Kal He had managed to defeat an evil entity and was a bright light could be useful, why settle for a savior, when you can have two in case the attack Regina?

"You know Jor El, I think we'll get along very well"

StoryBook, night.

Clark walked in pain, unable to regenerate and had blood in his mouth, had to go find his friends.

Looked compared to the blows of a Kryptonian were not so painful, it felt like a pinch but still hurt a lot.

It was close to the police station, he could get when he realized something and saw a car coming toward a man at night fighting with another with hooks in hand and had a girl, but he heard a noise a car approached. What a fireball? That was a new power.

There was hurt but the walking wounded hero instinct will win and running as fast as he could put aside the man with a cane as the car apparently took over the thug with hook. But almost collides with the barrier again and stumbled.

("This field of energy, feels intense").-Clark closed his eyes was hurt.

Gold looked at him and thought, that symbol "S" could be.

He walked over to Bella who was unconscious and charged.


End file.
